


Big Apple Bites

by ladysparkles



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysparkles/pseuds/ladysparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NASCAR AU set in New York City, wherein the city is not as glamorous as some depictions but not as treacherous as others. A group of friends in their tiny apartment try to have fun as they work the best jobs that they were each able to get. Along the way people get hired, people get fired, people get in fights, and people fall in and out of love. At least they'll always have NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up in the city that never sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress that I spent months alone brainstorming. There will be a lot of new characters and pairings as I work.

New York. A city so famous it’s practically its own person. Every single person sees it differently. Some people think of the skyscrapers thousands of feet above mere mortals. Others see high end fashion and luxury living. Maybe some people think of the shows on Broadway, and others think of high powered business people. Even those who have never been to New York need only watch one of hundreds of movies, or listen to one of thousands of songs to get an idea. Everybody sees New York differently.

Matt would prefer not to be seeing it at all. At least not at the moment.

“Matt, are you awake?” He heard from next to him. He refused to open his eyes.

Jamie poked his roommate on the shoulder. “If you’re not awake, you need to wake up.”

“I’m awake.” Matt said, rolling over and struggling to get his eyes open. “What time is it?”

“6:30.” Jamie answered.

Matt groaned deep from his chest. “Shit. I’m really up, I promise.”

“That’s good.” Jamie opened up the window and let the light from the rising sun over the East Village in.

Matt sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He wouldn’t be able to put up with any other roommate being as persistent as Jamie.

Jamie looked back at Matt and smiled.

Noticing that Jamie was wearing sweat clothes, Matt asked “Is it cold out?”

“Oh, yes. It’s maybe twenty degrees.” Jamie reached out to help Matt up.

Matt jumped out of bed and hurried to dress with sweatpants and a sweatshirt overtop. “How’d you sleep?” Matt asked.

“I don’t know. It was pretty standard.” Jamie said. “I got to sleep okay, but then a car alarm went off at about 2 in the morning and that just really messed up everything in my rhythm.”

“I’m sorry.” Matt said. “I don’t think I heard it.”

“You didn’t. I could hear you still snoring.”

“Sorry if that bothered you. If you wanted to get a white noise machine, I really wouldn’t mind.”

“Don’t worry, Matt.” Jamie said. “I don’t mind the sound. How did you sleep?”

“Well enough. I could always sleep more though.” Matt said as he tied my shoes. “I’m ready to go. Is anybody taking the train with us?”

“No, but I think Danica might walk to the station with us.”

“Want to get anything to eat?”

Jamie nodded. “When we get off in Midtown.”

They started to head out the door of their room, Jamie grabbed Matt’s arm before he walked out. “We need to be quiet. Everybody’s probably asleep, and I know Jeff had a late night.”

Matt sealed his lips and they exited. Matt let Jamie go first since the hallway was so narrow it could only accommodate one person at a time. Jamie waved to Danica to let her know they were heading out.

 

Matt and Jamie sat outside and waited for Danica to join them. She came running outside.

“Motherfucker, it’s cold!” She yelled.

“You might not want to be swearing about the weather right now.” Matt said.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Danica demanded. It was too goddamn cold for a lecture on manners.

Matt smiled. “What’s going to be left to say when it’s in the single digits?”

Danica grinned. “I’m going to call in and say ‘suck my dick, I’m not coming today.’”

Matt and Jamie laughed. The three made their way to the subway stop.

“Have a good day,” Jamie said to Danica before they went their separate ways.

* * * 

Matt and Jamie were quiet on the train ride into the city. It was moderately busy, but not as crowded as it would get later in the day.

“Big day today?” Matt asked Jamie jokingly.

“Of course. Every day is exciting.” Jamie smiled wryly. “You?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Matt said. It was nothing to be happy about, but he couldn’t help a genuine smile looking at Jamie. Jamie smiled back at him.

“Any plans for tonight?” Jamie asked after they got breakfast.

“I think almost everyone’s free tonight so we were going to go to the Stardust Diner.”

Jamie gasped. “Matt, no! You guys can’t just go, you’ll embarrass Kasey.”

Matt shrugged. “It wasn’t my idea, and besides I think we’re allowed to go to a restaurant.”

“It’s not going to go well.” Jamie said.

“Why don’t you come and you can make sure we behave?” Matt smiled.

“Ah.” Jamie said. “I guess I can do that.”

“Great!” Matt looked at his watch. “I guess I should get to work.”

“Me too.” Jamie nodded. “Have a good day, Matt.”

“You too.” Matt started to open his mouth to say something else, but he lost his nerve. “Bye.”

Jamie raised his eyebrow at Matt as they went in their different directions. He felt like Matt was going to tell him something, but couldn’t figure out what.

Once Matt got to work, he went into the bathroom, removed his sweats and smoothed off his business suit he wore underneath. At the same time Jamie was the doing the same thing in the lobby bathroom of his own building seven blocks away. When he was convinced that he looked presentable, Matt went up to the law offices of Wendelson and Haffer on the 30th floor. Meanwhile, Jamie was reaching the office suite of Philips Financial on the 35th floor of the Park Avenue office building.

 

Matt started by turning the main lights on and powering on his computer. Then he made sure that the fridge was stocked with all the necessary beverages, begun a pot of coffee, and replenished the food supply. When that was all finished, he sat back down at the front desk. Nobody was in yet, so he had a few minutes to kill.

When Jamie entered his office he knew that there would be traders there working on the European stock exchanges, so he hurried to get to the mail and pass out anything he had on his cart and pick up any outgoing mail. Thankfully nobody had any mail to send, so Jamie could sit inside the mail room for awhile.

Right before Jamie got the chance to initiate conversation, Matt texted him first. “Decent start?”

Jamie smiled. He was so used to Matt’s check-ins, he would feel lost without them.

“Yes, thank you very much. The free breakfast helped.”

“Not too much work?”

“Not at the moment. And you?”

“Not really. It’s nice.”

“Danica’s probably not so lucky.” Jamie pointed out, adding a sad face for sympathy.

Jamie’s prediction was correct. The second Danica got to the Vogue closet she was buried with clothes. She needed to unpack, reorganize, and catalogue all the clothes from the recent photoshoot before anybody else stepped into the closet and saw it messy. As she worked Danica inspected each garment. She needed to document the designer, size, and color for organization purposes, but she also tried to imagine where and how she would wear the outfits. A pair of dark True Religion jeans she could easily picture herself wearing anywhere. Some others just boggled her mind; gigantic heels looked daunting even though she was short enough that they’d be worth it to wear, strappy tank tops appeared as a minefield, and a patterned maxi dress was so tall that she couldn’t even see the whole thing when she held the top well above her head. Despite the months of faking that Danica had put in, she had yet to be capable of becoming a friend of fashion. Besides, without anyone to wear them for, what was the point?


	2. Make you banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now

“Jeff, wake up. I’m horny.” Jimmie shouted, climbing on top of his sleeping roommate.

“What the fuck?” Jeff mumbled, not bothering to even remove his eye-mask. He tried to shove Jimmie off him, but Jimmie only rolled over slightly.

“I’m horny.” Jimmie repeated, laying his head on Jeff’s chest.

“Are you kidding me?” Jeff asked. “I went to sleep at four in the morning last night.”

“You’re not working today. Sleep later.”

“You have to go to work.”

“I can’t go without a pick-me-up from you.” Jimmie whined.

Jeff’s defenses were weakening out of sheer exhaustion. “What about Tony? He’s always good for a quickie.”

Jimmie wrapped Jeff into an unsolicited hug. “I need you.” Jimmie, pouting against Jeff’s chest.

Jeff sighed. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

Jimmie’s face lit up. He moved slightly off of Jeff and put his hands on Jeff’s waistband. “Can I?”

Jeff nodded with as few muscles as he could muster. Jimmie removed Jeff’s pants and underwear, placing them gently on the side of the bed

Jimmie moaned as he entered Jeff. “Fuck, Jeffy, you’re so tight.”

Jeff slapped Jimmie in the face, not very hard but due to his lethargy more than consideration for Jimmie. “Be quiet.” He had every intention of being asleep during this escapade.

Jimmie resigned to try to talk less. He finished quickly, a development that Jeff was counting on since he knew Jimmie. After wiping down the mess, Jimmie covered Jeff back up with the blanket and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks, boo.” Jimmie said.

Jeff’s eyelids fluttered. “Love you too.”

* * *

Junior hated waking up in the morning, even on his day off. His alarm seemed to antagonize him every time it went off. It was no easy feat to get out of bed, get changed, and figure out what he would do with his hair and beard that day. But there was one ray of light; Junior loved making breakfast. He knew that Matt, Jamie, and Danica were already gone. Those poor office drones, they hardly ever got to enjoy Junior’s cooking. But that left everyone else in the apartment still to cook for.

Junior looked in the fridge and cupboard for his options. There looked like enough pancake mix for everybody. He made a separate bowl for everybody’s specific preferences: plain for Kasey, banana for Jimmie, blueberry for Jeff, blueberry and banana for Kevin, and an extra large bowl for Tony that had enough batter for 5 pancakes with chocolate chips. For himself Junior made a pancake with a dash of chili powder and parsley.

 

When the pancakes were all done cooking, Junior grabbed plates to put them on. Jeff probably wouldn’t be awake for awhile, so he put his off to the side, covered with a paper towel to keep it safe. Jimmie would be rushing out soon, so Junior put his in a Ziploc bag. Kevin would probably be out any minute, so Junior put his on the table and did the same for Kasey. For Tony’s, Junior carefully stacked them on top of each other and topped the pile off with whipped cream and syrup. Junior sat down and started eating his. He had never tried that particular combination before, but… yum!

 

The parade into the kitchen was led by Jimmie. Junior held out the bag for Jimmie. Jimmie grabbed it and yelled. “Thanks, man! Love you.”

Kevin walked in next and sat down at the table, inhaling the aroma happily. “Thanks, buddy.” He said. “Day off?” He asked, raising his hand to high-five Junior.

Junior high fived him back. “You bet.” It was always nice when the roommates’ schedules coincided, fewer disagreements that way.

Tony entered wearing just a towel around his waist. He immediately dug into the pancakes, “’Fanks” He mumbled through giant bites. He finished the first one and rubbed his stomach. “You’re the best, June.”

Junior smiled modestly. “Thanks.”

Kasey walked in skittishly. Nobody gave him a second look, but Kasey blushed and kept his eyes on the floor.

“Excited for us to be there tonight?” Kevin asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Kasey said nothing, grabbed his plate and ran to be alone on the living room couch.

Junior and Kevin looked at Tony for answers. Tony just winked.


End file.
